1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a projector, and a control method thereof.
2. Related Art
In recent years, a projector which includes an adjustment mechanism of an optical system (lens) such as zooming, focusing, lens-shifting, or the like has become known. JP-A-2003-295321 discloses a projector controller in which a plurality of sets of parameters (lens adjustment values) for adjusting the optical system including zooming, focusing, lens-shifting, or the like are stored in a memory, a desired set of parameters is selected therefrom, and the optical system is adjusted according to each parameter of the selected set of parameters. A projector of such a type is advantageous in a case where the projector is fixedly installed, and a plurality of screens are used by being switched according to an input terminal selected from a plurality of input terminals. In other words, it is possible to correct deviation of display positions caused by switching of the screens in such a way that sets of parameters are changed to adjust the lens positions.
However, in the projector of the related art, there was a case where it was not possible to ascertain lens adjustment values (sets of parameters) stored in the memory. In other words, it was necessary for a user to memorize what lens adjustment values had been stored in the memory, and the user had to select the lens adjustment values (sets of parameters) stored in the memory according to the selected input terminal. However, since it was difficult for the user to memorize the lens adjustment values, a projector has been demanded which can perform the adjustment of the optical system by selecting the lens adjustment values with ease.